Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: She didn't feel the fairytale feeling with him. She became a shell of herself. He was the one who got away.  Maryse/TheMiz/OC/Cody, AlexRiley/OC/JackSwagger, TedDiBiase/OC.
1. Caitlin works for Michelle

**A/N: Due to reasons I'd rather not talk about, my two previous stories "I Love You More Than I Did Before" and "Wild and Young" are no longer in the works. Instead, I have this for you! I promise to work on it and update it more regularly than I did the others.**

"I need coffee. You know how I like it, Caitlin. Get one for Alex and Mike, too, because I know if they see me with mine, they'll bitch until I let them have a sip, but you know to them a sip means the entire cup. Here, get one for yourself, too. On me," Michelle Matthews instructed her personal assistant as she dug into her wallet and pulled out the money that was needed. The pair had just finished getting ready for the day, Michelle in a pair of sweats and a tank top, about to go work out with her two male friends, and her assistant, Caitlin Smith, in a nice pair of jeans and a blouse. The two girls were best friends, so working together was comfortable and fun.

"It's so early and you're already bossing me around," the redhead complained. "Not cool."

"Sorry, it's my job. Actually, it's your job. You work for me remember?" Michelle grinned as she shoved her wallet back into her purse. "Now go get coffee. Hurry. Mike and Alex will be here soon to pick me up."

"Mike takes about three hours to do his damn hair, I think I'll be back in time," Caitlin laughed as she pulled on her coat after slipping the money into her back pocket and grabbing a key card and her car keys. "See you in a little bit, Chelle."

The assistant exited the hotel room, leaving Michelle sitting in there alone. The diva sighed and flopped back down on her bed. The only downside to her job was having to wake up at the crack of dawn to go workout and train with Mike and Alex, the two men she valeted for in the WWE. She didn't exactly have to, but she did, for a few reasons. One, she wanted to improve in the ring and get stronger. Two, Alex was pretty much her best friend and she loved being around him (it only made them closer since she played his little sister in the ring). And three... she might have had a small crush on Mike. Just a little one... maybe.

xxxx

Caitlin stood in the elevator, a drink carrier in her hands, four coffee cups in it, waiting to get up to the level where her and Michelle's room was. But, just before it got there, it stopped on the floor just below it. Before the doors even opened, she knew who it was. You could hear Mike and Alex coming a mile away.

"Hey, it's Caitlin!" Mike exclaimed as the two stepped in beside her. They were both dressed in basketball shorts and t-shirts. Mike leaned over to press the button that would lead them to Michelle's floor.

"She has coffee!" Alex said with a wide grin. He tossed an arm around her shoulders. "You know I love you and I would -"

"One of them is for you," she said with a sigh, already knowing where that was leading.

The larger man smirked as he removed his arm from around her and reached down to take a cup. "Thank you. I appreciate you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said. "Shut up and drink your coffee."

"One of those is mine, right?" Mike asked, not waiting for an answer before taking one of them. "Thanks."

The elevator dinged as the doors open and the three of them stepped out. "You guys are so rude," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I asked first," Alex defended himself as they walked towards the room Caitlin and Michelle shared. "Mike, however, he's an asshole. Yell at him all you want."

"Screw you," Mike spat out at the younger man, trying to sound angry, but a small laugh coming from his lips. "Hey, do you have a key?"

They had arrived to the room, but instead of waiting for Caitlin to answer and say yes, she did indeed have a key, Mike decided kicking the door would be a better idea. "MICHELLE! WE'RE HERE! LET US IN OR WE'RE STEALING YOUR ASSISTANT AND YOUR COFFEE AND LEAVING WITHOUT YOU." An angry and annoyed Michelle flung the door open, her green eyes narrowed at Mike, who just smiled at her. "Good morning."

Caitlin made her way past the men and into the room, handing Michelle her coffee, then pulling out her own and tossing the carrier onto the nearby desk.

"Come on, Michelle, hurry up. We don't have all day," Mike said, tapping the imaginary watch on his wrist. "Grab your shit and let's go."

The diva rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag off the ground and turning her eyes to Caitlin. "You feel like coming? Or do you have plans?"

"Doesn't she work for you?" Mike interjected. "Can't you just tell her what to do?"

The brunette put a finger to her lips as she looked at him, signaling him to keep quiet, before looking back at her assistant.

"I was going to hang out with Jack today, if you didn't need me."

Before Michelle could open her mouth to say it was fine, a loud gagging noise went through the room. Everyone turned to look at Alex who was standing in the doorway. "You okay...?" his on-screen little sister asked.

"He hates Jack," Mike answered for him.

"Oh..." Caitlin nodded her head slowly, confused. "Why?"

Mike opened his mouth to speak, but Alex hit him hard in the arm, almost making him drop his coffee. "No reason," he ended up mumbling.

Michelle shook her head. "Whatever. Come on. We'll see you later, Caitlin."

xxxx

Michelle, Alex, and Mike had just left the gym after their workout, and were now at the arena where Raw was being held that night. The ring was already set up, ready for the three of them to train. It was mostly for Michelle though. Since joining the two men, she'd mostly been valeting, but they'd been informed she'd be starting to wrestle a lot more. She was training at FCW, but she felt that getting help from two of her most trusted friends would be better, since there was that comfort level. Well, one trusted friend and a guy she just really liked touching on her.

Today, the boys would be helping Michelle learn how to properly throw a punch, without actually connecting too hard with the persons face, but making it look that way. She would be throwing them at Alex. She was having fun already. The only thing better than that was that she had Mike standing behind her, practically pressed against her, with his hands on her arms, guiding her threw it.

"Alright, so part of this is up to Alex, to try and sell it. But, what you do, just keep your fists loose," his hands slid down her arms to her hands, wrapping his larger ones around hers to squeeze them into fists. Did he honestly think she was concentrating? She wasn't. At all. Not on what he was saying of course, just on his hands all over her arms. He didn't seem to notice the love-struck look on her face, but Alex certainly did.

"Hey, um, can we take a break? My face hurts from the first punch she threw," he lied. She hit like a chick.

Mike pulled away from Michelle and nodded. "Yeah, sure, I have to piss anyways..." he said before exiting the ring.

Alex waited until he was halfway up the ramp to walk towards Michelle and shake his head. "Are you going to drool over him all day? Like you do every other time we train?"

"I do not drool over him every other time we're training, Alex," she defended herself, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. You do it every single time you're around him!"

Michelle sighed loudly. "Alex, no. I do not."

"Just tell him you like him already so we can get past this school girl crush phase, alright?"

"No!" she yelled, stomping her foot. "Never! Plus, he has a girlfriend. So, it's pointless."

"Yeah, Michelle, whatever you say," he shook his head. "You can be really stupid sometimes."

"Your mom's stupid," she mumbled.

"What are we? 12?"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Alright, Michelle, if you don't stop, I'm going to get Mike and tell him you wanna fuc -"

Neither of them had noticed a petite brunette girl walking down the ramp, not until she spoke up anyways. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

Both Alex and Michelle jumped, startled at the sudden voice. Michelle let out a sigh of relief as she turned to see an unfamiliar girl. She was so thankful it wasn't another diva or superstar who knew Mike well, and could easily have heard their entire conversation. "Oh, hi! Of course not."

"I was told to come here at 9... I was supposed to meet my trainer. I'm Logan, the new diva," the girl, Logan, introduced herself.

"Yeah! I heard we were getting a new diva. It's nice to meet you! Come on in!" Michelle said, before nudging Alex over to the ropes, insisting he hold them open for Logan, which he did. Michelle immediately shook her hand as she got into the ring. "So, you're working on Raw?"

"Yep. I'm making my debut on the show tonight."

Michelle clapped her hands excitedly. "That's so awesome. I'd hug you but I'm all sweaty. I hope you and I get to go at it one day!"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be hot," Alex said from his position beside Logan. Michelle leaned over and slapped him on the arm for his sexual comment. "Sorry."

"I meant in a wrestling match, Riley," she corrected. "So, do you know who you're wrestling tonight?"

"Um, Alicia, I think. Then I've heard different things, like having another diva come out and attack me or something like that, to start a storyline. I'm not sure who it'd be though."

"Well, all the girls are great to work with. I'm a heel though, so it seems like the divas you'll be fighting are the ones I'm teaming with, but nonetheless, you'll have fun, and I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thank you, that means a lot," Logan smiled brightly.

"Oh, I'm Michelle Matthews by the way. I don't think I introduced myself properly."

The smaller brunette nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've been a fan since I was little, I know everybody."

"Thank God, a girl who's actually a fan. I've needed someone like you in my life since I debuted. Thank you," she sighed, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're very welcome," Logan said with a laugh.

Michelle saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see Mike stepping back into the ring. She smiled at him as he approached. "This is Logan."

Mike grinned at the new diva, taking her hand in his. "Mike Mizanin," he introduced himself before placing his lips on her hand. "My pleasure. Well, your pleasure actually, I'm the WWE Champion after all."

Rolling her eyes, both in disgust and jealousy, Michelle playfully shoved him away. "Leave the girl alone. It's her fist day on the job, she doesn't need to be bothered by you."

"First day on the job?" he furrowed his brow. "She's your assistant now, too?"

"No! Michael, she's not. She's the new diva."

"You have an assistant?" Logan asked, cocking her head to the side.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why she has one either. What does she even really do?"

"Hey!" Michelle exclaimed. "I gave my best friend a job when she needed one, I was being a good person... and I'm lazy and need her to do stuff for me."

"Exactly," Alex said, still chuckling.

The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend before looking back to Logan. "We'll get out of your way so you can have the ring to yourself once your trainer gets here. We'll see you backstage tonight!"

After a final handshake between Logan and Michelle, the trio exited the ring, leaving the new diva to wait for her trainer.

xxxxx

Although she knew last time they did this, Michelle walked in on them and tried to kill Jack with a pillow, Caitlin knew it would be hours before Michelle, Alex, and Mike got home, so she brought Jack up to the hotel room for a little... alone time. She loved Jack enough to not want Michelle to almost kill him again (like any protective friend would), so she wouldn't let it go any farther than kissing.

She felt a hand running up her shirt and she quickly pushed it away, and a groan was quickly heard coming from Jack, who was placed on top of her. "Baby," he whined.

"Do you not remember when Michelle tried to suffocate you, babe? I do and I don't want it to happen again," she said, reaching a hand up to rest on his cheek.

He sighed, leaning back in to kiss her momentarily. "They won't be home until noon at the latest, Caitlin. You know Michelle tries to spend as much time with Mike as possible."

As he went back into the kiss her, she pushed him back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... you know?" she asked in a whisper, as if someone could hear her other than Jack.

"Babe, everyone knows. Except Mike, and Maryse, but they're both kind of stupid."

"Who told you?" Caitlin had been positive she and Alex were the only ones who knew of her friend's not so secret crush.

"Well, it was pretty obvious. She's always looking at him with that dopey look on her face. But, it was confirmed by Alex."

She made a mental note to yell at him later. "Of course he did," she sighed. Caitlin sat up, forcing Jack to get off of her.

"Wait, babe, where are you going?"

"Sorry, but talking about Alex kind of killed the mood." The assistant rose from the bed and ran her hands over her outfit, straightening out the wrinkles that had just been made.

"Hey, will you make me a sandwich while you're up?"

"Jack!" Caitlin turned to look at her boyfriend, who was pouting. "I work for Michelle, not you."

"Please? You're up!"

Rolling her eyes, she headed for the kitchen area of the hotel. "Fine."

"Thanks, babe!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Just as Caitlin was finishing up the sandwich, the door swung open and Michelle walked in, followed by Alex. She immediately spotted Jack laying on the bed and glared at him, then turned to Caitlin, who was biting her lip. "What did I say about having boys in the room, young lady?"

"Um... I don't remember..."

"Yes, you do. Caitlin Noel Smith, what did I say?"

She looked down, her eyes on her feet. "You told me I couldn't have them in here unless you were here, too."

"Exactly. And was I here?" Michelle asked, but only got a mumbled response. "Was I here?" she demanded an answer.

"No, you weren't..."

Michelle sighed. "We'll talk about this later, young lady. Jack," she said, turning to him. "I think you better go."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jack slid off the bed and began heading towards the door, where a less than amused Alex was standing. He stopped to stand by kitchen, and began to lean in to kiss Caitlin, but Michelle cleared her throat, stopping him.

"Michelle, please?" Caitlin begged. "Just one?"

Placing a hand over her eyes, Michelle swatted her other hand in their direction, giving them permission to kiss. Jack pressed his lips against Caitlin's, but the moment was cut short by a gagging noise coming from Alex. The couple sighed and gave each other smiles before Jack walked past Alex and out of the room.

"So... where's Mike?" Caitlin asked, trying to make the mood less awkward.

"He went to take a shower, maybe you should go do that now because I know you let him put his hands on you and you're probably filthy."

"Michelle-"

"Go!" she demanded, pointing a finger towards the bathroom.

"Fine," Caitlin mumbled, shoving past her and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What am I going to do with her?"

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! The more reviews, the more inspired I am to write, so the quicker updates will be! :)**

_**Michelle**_


	2. Ted was the one who got away

"Did you know bread makes you fat?" Alex Riley announced to the group of four in the car from his spot in the back beside Caitlin.

"No shit," Mike said from the drivers seat. "It has carbs in it, carbs make you fat."

Michelle turned her head to glare at him, her hands wrapped around a half-eaten peanut butter sandwich Caitlin had made for her before they left. "What are you trying to say, guys? Are you calling me fat?"

"No! I eat bread all the time! I'm just saying... it does... but you're hot! Like, your body and stuff..." Mike stammered, trying to get away from her bad side.

"Well, actually, you have been looking a bit chubby lately..." Alex spoke up.

Michelle gasped at his words and turned to look at him. "Fuck you, Alex!"

Alex laughed and opened his mouth to speak, but Caitlin elbowed him in the side to stop him. She knew him well enough to know he was going to make a comment about how Michelle would much rather fuck Mike.

"Sorry," the driver mumbled, turning to look at Michelle as they hit a red light, giving her a crooked grin.

She involuntarily let out a giggle. "It's okay..."

Alex scrunched up his face, not wanting to see Michelle, who was like his sister, drool all over Mike, who was like his brother. It was like incest in his eyes, except it wasn't as gross as if it actually was his brother and sister. He leaned down to talk quietly into Caitlin's ear. "Aren't they disgusting?"

Turning her head to face him, she sighed. "No," she said, her face low. "What's disgusting is your breath at the moment. What the hell did you eat before we left?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "For your information, I had some pickles, but my breath smells fine."

"Oh, yeah, nasty garlic breath is my favorite," she said, a clearly sarcastic tone in her voice.

Alex smirked. "You're not making me move away, so you don't mind it that much."

Swallowing hard, the redhead finally scooted away and put a hand to Alex's shoulder, shoving him hard. Well, the hardest she could anyways. He weighed about twice her weight so pushing him wasn't that easy, and he only laughed at her attempt.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud voice from the front stopped him. "Guys! Kesha's on the radio!"

_"You know we're superstars! We are who we are!"_

As they neared the arena where Raw would be that night, the two 30 year old men and the two 27 year old women belted out there favorite song, no problems in the world. They should enjoy that moment while they can...

xxx

"Logan!"

The petite brunette was greeted with bright smiles and hugs the second she entered the locker room. After working many years on the independents as well as in FCW, she knew many of the divas and superstars already. Maryse, who Logan had become friends with when she was in FCW and the blonde came to pay a visit, was the last to greet her, because she wanted the most time to speak with her.

"Bonjour, baby!" the diva smiled as she pulled on Logan's free hand. "Come on over here!"

Maryse pulled her over to the bench, where she had previously been sitting with the Bella twins. Logan set her bag on the floor before sitting down beside her friend. "Oh, I am so happy you are here."

"Trust me, I'm even happier to be here," she giggled. "I haven't talked to you in forever, how are you? Things still going good with Mike?"

"I'm marvelous," she said, her accent thick. "We're going great. He said he met you earlier today."

"Yeah! He did. I was going to say I knew you, but I was kind of nervous being around more than one superstar by myself," she admitted with a giggle.

Maryse laughed. "Oh, Alex is nothing to be afraid of, trust me."

"He was with Michelle, too," Logan added, and she watched as Maryse's face dropped and she immediately rose from the bench.

"I'll be back," she said simply before storming out of the divas locker room, her heels clicking as she went.

The room was silent before Nikki Bella spoke up. "Mike's a dead man."

"Why?" Eve asked before Logan could.

"Because," Nikki answered. "She hates Mike and Michelle hanging out."

Logan pressed her lips together, angry with herself because she was the one who told her they'd been together.

"Someone should go find her and save his life..." Brie said. All eyes immediately went to Logan.

"What? Why me?" she peeped.

"You're her friend, right?" Tamina said.

"So, are they!" she pointed at the Bellas.

"We don't want to be around her when she's like this," they said in unison.

It was Logan's first day as a diva. Who was she to say no to the others? Peer pressure was a bitch. "Fine!"

xxx

Mike, Michelle, and Alex were all sitting at a table in catering going over a strategy for Mike's match later, laughing at Alex who kept suggesting just stripping naked in the ring to throw Randy off, when an angry Maryse approached. "Mike, we need to talk," she huffed, her accent even thicker since she was mad. Before he could respond, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him from his chair, dragging him as far away from the table as she could. But, not far enough, because with her screaming, Alex and Michelle could still hear every word.

"What's your problem?" he questioned.

"Besides that you are never with me, you are always with her, I heard you were with her today! You lied to me! You said you were training with Alex!"

"I was! But, Michelle was there, too. She's part of our team, Maryse. She's my friend, but that's it!"

Michelle flinched at that one. Alex noticed and reached over to pat her shoulder. It would always hurt to be reminded that the guy you were in love with only liked you as a friend.

"You expect me to believe that? You ride with her, you train with her, you hang out with her. You don't even room with me! You room with Alex! How do I know that you're not really with her at night?"

"Babe, you can trust me, alright? I'd never do that. I don't want her, I want you."

Well, consider Michelle's night ruined.

She managed to block out the rest of the conversation, all she saw was a still frustrated Maryse walking off as Miz made his way back in the seat beside Michelle. He could tell by the look on her face she'd heard everything. He just didn't know why it hurt her.

"Hey, sorry about her," he said in a soft voice, a hand resting on hers. She wanted to pull away but she just couldn't. She liked his touch far too much. "I know you two were never very close, but I'm sorry she's such a bitch whenever she talks about you."

Michelle nodded to show she understood. She would have spoken, but she didn't trust her shaky voice.

He gave her hand a final rub before pulling it away, and she felt the warmth immediately disappear. "Alright, well, I'm going to go get changed. I suggest you guys do the same, alright?"

Alex gave his mentor a nod before Mike walked off, and Alex turned his attention back to Michelle. "Want me to go find Caitlin?"

"Yes, please."

xxxx

Logan couldn't find Maryse anywhere. She'd looked everywhere. Where the hell could she have gone off to? Logan let out a loud sigh as she leaned back against the wall. She wasn't worried about the whereabouts of the French diva, but she was worried about the whereabouts of herself. Where had she wandered off to?

"Logan Adams..."

Hearing her name in a far too familiar Southern accent speak her name, she immediately stood up straight. Her eyes fell on Ted DiBiase, and Maryse beside him. Well, she found her.

"Hey..." she said, having trouble trying to find words. "Ted..."

Maryse cleared her throat. "I'm going to head back to the divas locker room. I'll see you two later on tonight. Au revoir."

Logan watched Ted's on-screen girlfriend walk off before turning her attention back to the man in front of her. She wanted nothing more than for Maryse to come back and save her from this all too awkward moment.

"Long time no see," he grinned. He could say that again.

"Yeah," Logan nodded in agreement. "It's been awhile."

"How've you been?" he asked. "I see you finally got signed. Congratulations."

She gave a small smile of appreciation as she nodded. "Yeah, I did. Thanks. Um, I've been pretty good. You?"

Someone, please, come save Logan. Anyone!

"Not too bad," he nodded.

Hello, awkward silence.

"YO! NEW GIRL!"

Logan almost jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to see Alex Riley walking towards them. Alex was her hero.

"Logan, yeah?" he asked as he approached.

"Yeah," she nodded, a smile spreading on her lips. Was he here to save her? Please!

"Do you know Caitlin?"

"Kaitlyn? Isn't she on Smackdown?"

"No, no, no, not Kaitlyn with a K, not the diva, Caitlin with a C, she's Michelle's best friend and assistant."

"Um, I don't know what she looks like... so, I don't think I've seen her."

"Oh, here," Alex reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it up, he pulled out a photo and handed it to Logan. "That's her, with the red hair, in between Michelle and I."

Logan looked at the picture, then back up to Alex, furrowing her brow. "Why do you keep a picture of her in your wallet?"

He quickly snatched it away. "It's a group shot, alright? See, it's all of us. There's Michelle, Caitlin, me, Mike, and Maryse. Caitlin's stupid boyfriend was taking the picture. Anyways, have you seen her? Mike's in our locker room changing, so I assume she's not in there. I'm not sure where else she'd be."

"Well, who's her boyfriend?" Ted asked, joining in the conversation. Logan tensed back up. He hadn't left yet? Alex noticed Logan suddenly become awkward.

"Jack Swagger," Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well he's here tonight," Ted said. "For some thing with the IC and US titles."

Alex scrunched up his nose. "Fuck. Whatever. I'm going to find her."

"Do you still need my help?" Logan asked quickly as he started to walk away. He opened his mouth to speak, but she just kept talking. "Awesome, I'll come with you. Bye, Ted, see you later!"

Grabbing onto Alex's arm, she quickly pushed him down the hall. Once they were a good distance away from Ted, he looked down at her. "What was that about? Do you hate Teddy or something?"

"No, I don't hate... Teddy," she sighed. "We just... have a kinda... history."

"A history?" Alex quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, well, before he left for FCW, we were on the indies together, for a few years. We were dating and then whenever he moved to Florida, we kind of just... ended and haven't spoken since he dumped me. Until just then. And it was super awkward, so thanks for saving me."

Alex grinned and shrugged casually. "I'm kind of a knight in shining armor, what can I say? Speaking of, I need to go save Caitlin from Jack fucking Swagger."

They had arrived at the locker room of one Jack Swagger and without even knocking, Alex pushed open the door and screamed at the sight. It wasn't anything bad. They were just sitting on a couch, kissing. Fully clothed, no roaming hands, but Alex was still disgusted. His scream broke up the kiss, and made Caitlin jump.

"What the hell, Alex?" she screeched.

"What's your problem, Riley?" Jack demanded, his eyes narrowing at the man in the doorway.

"I came to fetch Caitlin Noel Smith. Her best friend is very upset and needs her right now!"

"Yeah, well I need her, too. And I think my sexual needs are a bit more important than Michelle breaking a nail," Jack shot back.

"Jack!" Caitlin scolded, shocked he'd say something so rude.

If Logan hadn't been there to pull roughly on Alex's arm when he stepped forward, Jack would have a broken nose, courtesy of Alex Riley's fist.

After a slap to her boyfriend's arm, Caitlin rose from the couch. He grabbed her hand in an attempt to pull her back down, but she pulled away and kept walking. "Come on, Alex!" She put her hands on his chest and shoved him out of the locker room, reaching behind her to shut the door behind them.

"Seriously, Alex? You seriously just did that!"

"Did what! I just went in there to get you and he was an asshole!" Alex defended himself.

"You embarrassed me in front of my boyfriend!"

He gagged at her calling him her boyfriend. "You're so stupid, Caitlin. You can do so much better than an asshole like that!"

"I love Jack, Alex. Alright? And I could care less what anyone, especially you, thinks about it."

His eyes immediately went to the ground, not willing to let Caitlin see how much her words stung.

"Now, I'm going to go find Michelle. Farewell, asshole."

The redhead stormed off. Leaving Alex standing there, his hands on his hips and shaking his head. Logan was clearly feeling awkward, even more awkward than she did when she'd been alone with Ted. She silently slipped off, deciding it was an excellent time to meet with Alicia to go over their match later that night, so there was Alex alone in an empty hallway, Caitlin's words still ringing through his head. _I love Jack, Alex. I could care less what anyone, especially you, thinks about it. _Well, maybe he just had to change that.

**A/N: Are you all liking it so far? Tell me which couple(s) are your favorite so far! Review please, it motivates me to update! :D**


	3. Mike Knows

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! **

It was 6 in the morning the following Tuesday. Caitlin and Michelle were both asleep in the same bed, like they usually were whenever either of them were upset, because they just wanted their best friend beside them. That time, they both needed each other equally as much. A few doors down, Logan was curled up in her own bed. She'd barely slept, although her body was sore from the two ass beatings she'd gotten in the ring the night before and she was so tired. Each time she finally fell asleep, she woke back up within the next hour. She'd found out she'd be feuding with Maryse, and who was Maryse aligned with? Yep. Ted. She blamed him for her lack of sleep. The room across from her held Maryse, who was wrapped up in Mike's arms. He'd been guilted into rooming with her after their little argument in catering. She was fast asleep, but he was wide awake. Since he was with her, this left Alex in his room alone. He hadn't slept at all, just laid there with his head buried into the pillow. He was a man and he didn't cry over stupid girls who didn't even like him, so he didn't cry, but his allergies had really been acting up and they made his eyes water... a lot.

It was an uneasy night for everyone.

xxx

Jack had left around 5 in the morning to get to the Smackdown tapings, which would normally send Caitlin into a sad mood for the remainder of the day, but today she just didn't care. She was actually glad he was gone. She wasn't in the mood for him today, or anyone. Luckily, Michelle had the day off. Mike and Alex had an autograph signing to go to, but Michelle had been given the option to go or to not go. She'd been willing to go up until last night. She just wasn't up for it. So, when Mike and Alex knocked on her door, she just ignored them until they left. Her and Caitlin were back to their own individual beds, sitting indian style and facing each other. No one worked for anyone that day, it was just two best friends having a day together to mope.

"I hate men," Michelle mumbled with her mouth full of bacon, which they'd ordered about 20 minutes ago from room service along with a load of other breakfast foods.

"I hate Alex, because he's a douche, and I hate Jack because he's a bitch, and I hate Mike because he made you upset because he's an oblivious dick," Caitlin said, stabbing her fork into the eggs on her plate. "Men suck."

"I hate all of them, I hope they go extinct, like dinosaurs."

"Yeah!" Caitlin said, throwing her fist up in the air. "Go women!"

"Fuck yeah!" Michelle threw her fist up as well. "Guys can suck our dicks!"

Before they could continue their rant on how guys suck, someone knocked on their door.

"If you have a penis, you better leave or we're cutting it off!" Michelle shouted as a warning to whoever was knocking, making Caitlin start to laugh and a snort coming from her.

"Um, it's me, Logan," a small voice came from behind the door.

"Oh, hold on!" Michelle said before placing the plate that had been on her lap off to the side, and heading over to the door. She pulled it open to see the new diva, still in her pajamas, much like the two girls in the hotel were. "Hi!"

"Hey," she smiled softly. "I was on my way to the vending machines and I heard you guys shouting, so I figured I might as well come in join... if you don't mind."

Michelle smiled and opened the door wider. "Please, come in."

xxxx

"Do you think she hates me?" Mike asked Alex as they entered the car once their autograph signing had ended.

Alex shrugged as he slid into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. "I don't think she hates you, mad at you maybe, but she could never hate you."

Mike sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, she loves me too much to hate me."

As Mike started up the car, Alex turned white. "Dude... you know?"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Know what?"

"That she loves you!"

"Yeah... I know. What's wrong with you?"

"When did she tell you!"

"What?" Mike was beyond confused now. "She told me a little after we started going out, you know all this, Alex."

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Alex was just as confused.

"Maryse! Who else would I be talking about, dumbass?"

Alex let out a sigh and shook his head. "No one... dude, no one."

"No, no, who were you talking about?"

Shit. Alex screwed up.

xxxx

"You can't tell her I told you."

...

"Are you going to tell her?"

...

"Seriously, Mike, I'm begging you not to tell her I told you!"

"Alex!" Mike stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and turned to face his protegee. "Shut up."

As he turned and started to walk again, Alex began begging again. "Please don't tell her!"

He could beg no longer though, because they'd reached Michelle and Caitlin's hotel room. Mike raised his fist and knocked. There was silence on the other end of the door, so he knocked again. "Michelle, open up."

xxx

On the other side of the door, the three girls had previously been bonding. They each shared their stories, as well as their current men problems, and all quickly became close. The talk (which had currently been Caitlin wondering what guys would do without dicks to think with) had stopped the second they heard a knock on the door. When Michelle heard Mike say her name, Logan had to grab her arm to stop her from throwing her plate at the door.

"Michelle, talk to him," Caitlin whispered, not wanting the boys on the other side of the door to hear her.

"Why does he even want to talk to me? He doesn't know he did anything wrong because he's an oblivious fucker who has no clue I like him," Michelle answered.

"It doesn't matter, just go talk to him," Logan insisted. "Go!"

Michelle rolled her eyes at her friends, but got up and headed for the door anyways. She got to the door, but as she reached out to grab the knob, she stopped. Turning back to her friends, she spoke quietly. "Guys, I'm in my pajamas."

Before they could say anything, Mike knocked again. "Come on, Michelle, please open the door."

"Hold on," she finally replied. She ran to the bathroom, desperately trying to make herself look presentable. She brushed her hair and put some gloss on her lips. She looked decent enough. She went back to the door and pulled it open, coming face to face with Mike.

He gave her a breath taking grin and she couldn't help but smile in return. "Hey," he greeted, before turning to look at Alex. "Can you go to the room or something?"

"... Sure," he said before slowly starting to back away from them. He sent Mike another pleading look before turning and walking to his and Mike's room.

"So, you wanted to talk," Michelle said, reaching behind her to pull the door closed, knowing that Caitlin and Logan would be attempting to eavesdrop.

"Uh, yeah," Mike said, clearing his throat, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "I don't want to beat around the bush here, so I'm just going to get right to the point, but please promise me you won't get mad."

Now Michelle was getting nervous. "Why would I be mad?"

"Just promise."

"Alright, fine, I promise."

"And don't kill Alex?"

Oh God. No. "I'm not making any promises on that one." He knew, didn't he? "Just tell me, Mike."

"Alex told me that you, uh... like me."

Alex was a dead man.

"He what!" Michelle was going to strangle him with his own varsity jacket.

"Look, don't be mad at him. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out. Apparently you're mad at me or something, although I'm not sure why."

Michelle interrupted him to mumble. "He told you..."

He continued. "I'm not mad or anything, I mean, I understand, but-"

"I have to go," she said, speaking up. As she turned to reach for the knob, Mike reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

"Come on, talk to me."

"Go talk to your girlfriend," she spat out before even thinking about it. She pulled the door open, shaking his hand off of her, and stepped inside the room, letting the door swing shut. Letting out a sigh, she leaned against the door, ignoring Caitlin and Logan as they approached her.

What the hell had just happened?


	4. Tattoo Removed

"Bonjour, baby!" Maryse greeted happily as she entered her boyfriend's locker room. Her presence was, for the first time ever, welcomed. It had been awkward to say the least. Michelle and Alex had been sitting on the couch talking (well, she'd been yelling at him and he'd been sitting silently) when Mike had walked in, and no one had said anything since, other than Mike asking if everyone was ready for the show, and even then the only response was a nod of the head from Alex. Needless to say, Michelle and Mike hadn't spoken since she slammed the door in his face.

"Hey, babe," Mike replied, half-heartedly returning the hug and kiss she gave him before walking all the way into the room.

"Michelle, Alex," she nodded at them. "Oh, Michelle, I love your outfit, darling!"

Huh? Michelle glanced down at her outfit, which wasn't anything special. It was just a simple pair of jeans with a cut off "Hello, I'm Awesome" t-shirt. Looking back up at Maryse, Michelle knew the confusion on her face was clear. "Um... thanks, Maryse."

Maryse didn't notice. "You're welcome, darling," she said, still wearing the bright smile she'd been wearing since she entered. "Well, if you two will excuse Mikey and I, we need to talk for a minute."

Alex and Michelle didn't say anything until Maryse and Mike had left, and the door was shut. Michelle turned to the male beside her and raised her eyebrow. "What the hell was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maryse complimented me. Last time I checked she hated me. And if she didn't before she does now."

"You don't know that she knows you like Mike," Alex said. "Maybe he hasn't told her."

Michelle let out a laugh. "Ha! You make me laugh, Alex."

"Come on, Chelle. Mike's a good guy, maybe he didn't tell her because he knew she'd give you hell."

"Doubt it," she mumbled.

Michelle knew Mike was a nice person, she'd always known that and had never doubted it. She was just nervous. What if he did tell her or she found out some other way? What if she found a way to get management to split the team up and then Michelle would have nothing to do and get fired? Oh God. She could get fired all because she had a little crush on Mike. She needed to get over that boy quickly.

"So, have you talked to Caitlin?" Alex asked, pulling Michelle from her thoughts. "She hasn't missed a show since you were hired. Where is she?"

"Oh, uh, she's back at the hotel. For a few reasons."

"She still pissed at me?"

"Well..."

Alex sighed. "She has every right to be. I act like I'm her father or something and that's the last thing I want to act like."

Michelle quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you act like that?"

"I dunno... I just do..."

"Alex... do you like her?"

"No," he answered much too quickly.

A wide grin was spreading on the brunette's face. "Alex, you like Caitlin!" she exclaimed, raising to sit on her knees.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled, standing up before gently shoving Michelle's shoulder, knocking her back down to sit on her bottom. That didn't stop her from grinning and laughing.

"Caitlin and Alex sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" she didn't get to finish, because Alex placed his hand over her mouth and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. You stop that, young lady," he scolded. "If I remove my hand, will you shut up?"

She nodded. But as he removed his hand, she squealed loudly. "Alex loves Caitlin! La la la la!"

Alex groaned. "I hate you, Michelle. A lot."

"Yeah, you hate me, but you know who you don't hate? Caitlin! Because you love her!"

"God, Michelle, you are so lucky I'm a good person and am against hitting women or I'd throw you across this damn room."

"You wanna throw me across the room, but you wanna throw Caitlin down on the bed because you love her!" Michelle shouted happily as she hopped up from the couch and over to Alex. "So, when did you realize you loved her? Was it love at first sight? Did it take awhile for you to notice these feelings? And why didn't you tell me sooner? You could have told me when I told you I liked Mike!"

"Michelle, you never even told me you liked Mike. It was evident our first day of training when I caught you trying to peek on him in the shower," he reminded her, causing her to blush. She'd been lucky it'd been Alex who caught her, not Mike. "But, it doesn't matter. Do I even have a chance with her? She hates me and she told me herself she loves Jack. She could care less what I have to say or how I feel."

"Alex, she likes you. Maybe not the way you'd like right now, but she does care about you."

"You're still not helping."

Before Michelle could even open her mouth to speak again, loud screams burst into the room. Screams that were in French. Turning to face the door, Michelle saw Maryse barging into the room and lunging at the brunette. Luckily, Mike was right behind her, grabbing her around the waist before she could get to Michelle.

"You told her?" Michelle shouted at Mike.

"I'm sorry!" he said, trying to keep his grip on Maryse, who was still thrashing around, trying to get to Michelle. Alex had stepped in front of Michelle to make sure Maryse couldn't kill her.

"Are you stupid? Why did you tell her! Now she's trying to kill me!"

"Oui je vous tuerai! Vous le meilleur séjour loin de mon homme vous marchez!"

"Shut up, Maryse," Alex demanded. "No one understands that language!"

"Get her out of here, Michael," Michelle ordered before turning away and heading into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I don't want you talking to that tramp anymore, Mikey!" Maryse exclaimed before pulling away from Mike and leaving the locker room.

Alex and Mike looked at each other for a moment before Alex stepped closer and raised a fist to knock on Mike's head. "Is your head completely empty, dude? Do you even have a brain?"

Mike roughly shoved his hand away. "Shut up."

xxxx

Once Maryse had cooled off, she found her way to the divas locker room, which was mostly empty except for Alicia Fox, Nikki Bella, and Logan.

"Logan," Maryse whined as she walked over to her.

"Hey, Ryse... what's wrong?"

"Michelle that little hussy likes my Mikey! And they have to work together and they even share a locker room! I hate her!" Maryse said, stomping her foot down hard.

"Oh, well, she's nice... I'm sure she won't try anything..."

"Mikey is gorgeous, Logan! Of course she's going to try something!"

Logan nodded her head slowly. "Yeah... he's a real looker, but she's classy, she won't try anything with him. Trust me."

This got Maryse to smile and finally change the subject. They chatted about their outfits for that night's show as they made their way to meet with Ted, and Logan was glad for the distraction because she really did not want to talk to him or see him or hear his name.

"Hey, ladies," he greeted as they found him at a table in catering. The divas slid into seats, Maryse beside him and Logan across from him, wanting to as far away as possible. She didn't want to be there, but since she was now in a storyline with Maryse... Ted would be there, too. To make matters worse? Logan and Ted would be working really close with each other, much to the dismay of the brunette.

"Bonjour, Teddy," Maryse said with a sigh. "Teddy... can I ask you a question?" She didn't wait for a response before continuing. "Do you think that Michelle girl is... pretty?"

Ted shrugged. "Yeah," he answered, not putting thought into his answer at all. "She's really hot."

Maryse quickly rose from her seat and shouted curse words in French at the man before storming off, making Logan's eyes widen. Maryse had just left them alone. No!

"So, uh, we could just go over tonight on our own... at least a little of it, we have a few little spots together."

Logan smiled politely and nodded. "Sure..." she was going to say something else, but something caught her eyes. "Where's your tattoo?"

"Huh?"

"Your tattoo. On your wrist. Remember, we went and got those matching ninja turtle tattoos on my 19th birthday, because we were both obsessed with them? Yours was on your wrist, but it's... not there."

Ted glanced at the wrist where he'd once had his tattoo, running his fingers over it briefly. He chuckled softly. "Oh yeah... I got that removed a long time ago."

"Oh..." Logan said, her eyes adverting down to the table.

"You don't still have yours do you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!" she quickly answered. It was easy for her to lie since she'd gotten hers on her ass. She still lived with her mom, and she'd have been killed if she knew she got a tattoo, so she had to get it on a place no one, especially her mom, would never see. Her ass was the logical place.

"Good," Ted laughed. "We were pretty stupid back then..."

Logan's eyes were back to the table. "Yep... pretty stupid back then..." she repeated in agreement.

"We were together for a long time though weren't we? Two years, right?"

"Three, actually," she corrected.

"Three years... wow. I don't even remember why we broke up in the first place."

Logan did. "You got an offer from WWE, packed up and moved to Florida and left your loser girlfriend behind, not even bothering to tell her goodbye, just a phone call the day after you left saying it wasn't going to work out because you were too good for her because you got an offer and she didn't, but in reality you only got it before her because of your daddy."

"... I don't think that's really how it went."

Logan pushed her chair back and stood up. "Pretty much."

"Logan-"

"I'll see you later," she mumbled before walking off.

xxx

Michelle had been locked in the bathroom for a good 45 minutes before Alex managed to get her to come out, and she only agreed to it because it was time for their match. Luckily, she didn't have to work much with Mike, just Alex since it was her and her on-screen brother vs. Eve and R-Truth. Mike did do a lot of unnecessary whispering into her ear, most of it was advice about the match, like normally, but tonight it was a lot of "I'm sorry"'s and him practically begging for her not to hate him anymore. Unfortunately for her, she had to stay in character and couldn't push him away. That was a good thing for him though, because once the match was over, and Michelle had to act like she was hurt after accidentally being hit by Alex, Mike could put his arms around her and help her out of the ring and to the back. Damn him.

Once they got backstage though, she shoved him off as quick as possible.

"Michelle, please talk to me," he said, following her as she tried to walk off. "I'm sorry I told her."

"Mike," she sighed, turning to face him. "I'm not mad you told her, I'm mad she knows."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I didn't want anyone knowing. Like, you know how in high school, nerdy girls have crushes on the jocks and upperclassmen. They know it'll never work, so they keep it to themselves. That's what this was. Except... everyone knows."

"Michelle..." Mike didn't know where to start. "First of all, not everyone knows other than whoever you'd told, Caitlin and Alex I guess, and now me and Maryse. No one else. And secondly... you are not at all like a nerdy girl in high school, alright?"

"Compared to Maryse, I am."

"No, compared to Maryse, you're equally as awesome, alright? But..."

"I was right about the it not working part," she said softly.

He didn't reply, just pressed his lips together. They both knew the answer.

"I'll see you later, Mike..."

He didn't stop her as she turned and walked off.


	5. He's going to ask you out

"Caitlin." Knock knock.

No answer.

"Caitlin. I have food." Knock knock.

No answer.

"Caitlin. I have a male stripper." Knock knock.

"Alex, what do you want?" Caitlin asked, clearly annoyed as she flung open the hotel door.

"Wow, that stripper thing worked? I didn't think you were that kind of girl, Caitlin," Alex smirked.

Caitlin sighed. "Goodbye, Alex," she said, going to shut the door, but Alex put his hand up to stop it.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry." He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and followed Caitlin, who had already walked off, over to the beds. "I wasn't lying about having food."

Caitlin turned to look at him as he raised a McDonalds bag, grinning like a fool. She had to smile at that. "Bacon and chicken salad?"

"What else would I get you?" he questioned, as if she was stupid to assume he would ever forget her favorite food from the fast food place.

So, they ate. And they talked and laughed like they usually did. There was no mention of why he was really there until they were in the small kitchen, throwing things away.

"Why did you come here, Alex?" she asked as she put the the remains of her salad in the mini fridge.

He shrugged, leaning against the wall, his eyes on her. "To bring you delicious, fatty salads."

"No..." she sighed, turning to face him. "Really."

He shrugged again. "To apologize. I was a dick."

"Yep."

"I had no right to call you stupid and I need to stop screaming and gagging when I see him."

Caitlin smiled. "Very good. I accept your apology."

"Thank you," Alex grinned. "You know I wasn't totally in the wrong though." Caitlin quirked an eyebrow and he shook his head. "No, I'm not saying you were. But, Jack... he is such an ass. I just wish you could see that."

"I know that no one really approves of my relationship with him, but I'm in love with him."

"Are you?" he asked.

"Yes," she quickly defended. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He just shrugged, before smiling. "I have to go. But, I'm glad we did this. I'll see you later tonight at the pay-per-view. If you go?"

"Um, yeah. I'll be there."

"Awesome," he reached out to squeeze her shoulder before heading for the door. "Later, Caitlin!"

Caitlin just stood there as he walked out. "Yeah... later..."

xxx

"You know, Maryse hates you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Logan and Michelle had been spending a lot of time together. So, while Michelle was avoiding Mike, Logan was avoiding Ted, and Caitlin was with Jack, Michelle and Logan found a table in catering to sit together and eat and talk until it showtime.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" Logan asked. This was all so awkward for her. Maryse was her best friend, but Michelle was quickly becoming one of her best friends as well. She didn't know why they couldn't get along.

"She hates me because she's convinced I'm going to try and have sex with Mike or something, which I'm not," Michelle explained. "And I hate her because she's a bitch to me because she thinks, well now she knows, that I'm in love with her boyfriend. I honestly don't have that big of a problem with her. Or at least I wouldn't if she could grow up."

Logan sighed. "I hate that you two hate each other. It'd be so cool if we all three could be friends. Caitlin, too. She seems nice."

"Caitlin's wonderful, but I don't think Maryse likes her either. Just because she's associated with me, and kind of with Mike."

"Maryse is nice once you get to know her though," Logan assured Michelle.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is," Michelle nodded, although her words weren't sincere and her tone surely gave that away. "But enough about her. I get a headache talking about her. What's up with you and Ted lately? Have you seen him tonight?"

"Nope. Haven't seen him since Monday and don't plan on seeing him until tomorrow. Thank God I don't have anything to do tonight except for a backstage segment with Maryse, and Maryse alone. Pretty sure there'll be a mention of Ted, but no actual Ted, thank God."

"You should let him at least explain himself," Michelle said. Logan had filled her in on all the details of her relationship with Ted already.

"I should. But, I won't. He's a douche. I hate him." Logan hadn't seen the look on Michelle's face as she spoke, and didn't notice that she was staring past her head.

"Well, that's not very nice."

The southern accent made Logan freeze. Michelle smiled. "Hi, Ted." The diva rose from her seat and went to walk off. "Bye, Ted. Bye, Logan."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Are you going to avoid me forever?" Ted asked, sliding into the seat Michelle had just vacated.

"I'd planned on it. But, you're kind of ruining that plan," Logan said, her eyes on the table.

"I've been trying to call you," he told her.

"Have you?"

"I texted you a few times, too."

"That's cool. How'd you get my number?"

"Maryse."

Logan made a mental note to yell at her for that. "That was nice of her."

"You haven't returned any calls or texts."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"You're right. I'm not," Logan sighed. She was about to get up and leave. "Are we done here?"

"I don't get why you're so... bitter about this. It was years ago, Logan."

"Bitter?" she repeated, her eyes wide. "I am not bitter, Theodore."

Ted laughed softly and this only made Logan angrier.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You called me Theodore... it's kinda cute."

Now she was blushing. Shit. She really had to get out of there. "Thanks..." No, don't say thank you! That's stupid. Leave!

She rose from her seat and cleared her throat.

"I'll see you later, Ted."

"Will you?" he raised an eyebrow. "You won't avoid me anymore? If I call you later, would you actually answer?"

Logan furrowed her brow. "Well if I stopped avoiding you, you don't have a reason to call."

Ted shrugged casually and grinned. "But, I might anyways." Logan didn't know what to say now. "I'll see you later."

Logan nodded and turned around and began to walk off. She had to go find Maryse.

xx

"Caitlin, did you fuck Alex?"

Caitlin spit out her water, getting it all over the floor of Michelle, Alex, and Mike's locker room. Her eyes wide, she turned to face her female friend. "What!"

"Did you and Alex fuck?" Michelle asked, not looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"No! Of course not!" Caitlin sat down beside Michelle on the couch, wiping water off of her lip. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because he's been really happy today ever since he came from seeing you at the hotel today, and Jack's pissed. Like... super pissed."

"Why is he pissed?"

"I already told you, my theory was he found out you fucked Alex. But, that didn't happen. So, I don't know." Michelle shrugged, finally closing her magazine and locking eyes with Caitlin. "What did happen with you and Alex today? He seems really damn pleased."

"He came over, we ate, he apologized, and I forgave him," Caitlin said. "No fucking occured, I promise."

"Why is he as happy as he is? He was singing some fucking Justin Bieber song or some shit earlier."

"What's with your language today? Stop cussing so much."

Michelle just narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you. I'm angry. Leave me the hell alone. Will you answer my damn question?"

"I don't know," the redhead sighed. "Maybe he's just happy I forgave him."

"Sure. Whatever. I'm sure that's all it is. So, hey, you might wanna go find Jack. Logan told me that she saw him getting medical attention earlier. His hand was being wrapped up. I bet he hurt himself jacking off."

"Ah!" Caitlin shrieked, trying to hide her laughter. "Michelle, you need to stop talking like this. It's gross and just... stop." She sighed and stood up. "Okay, I'm going to go find him."

"Have fun!"

Caitlin flung open the door just as Mike was about to step in. She turned back to Michelle. "Yeah... you, too."

Michelle turned her eyes to meet Mike's as Caitlin slipped past him on her way out. He shut the door behind him as he walked in and towards her. "Hey, Michelle."

"Hey, Michael."

He flinched. "Wow, you're really mad at me, huh? You only call me Michael when you're super pissed."

"Well, I'm not pissed. Why should I be pissed?"

He hesitated before taking a seat beside her. "I'd be pissed if I was you. You have every right to be."

"Good. I'm glad you think so. Because I am. I'm really fucking pissed and I've been cussing like a mother fucking sailor all damn day and it's annoying as shit."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you curse a lot when you're upset. I'm used to it. Don't worry."

"I hate you," Michelle spat out.

Mike blinked. What? "Um... you hate me?"

"Yeah. I hate you. Because you're fucking perfect. Do you know how much I hate these stupid ass feelings I have for you? I hate them a lot. So, I don't really hate you. But, I hate the way I feel, so therefore, I hate you."

"That makes perfect sense..." he said. His tone was serious, but she knew him well enough to know he was being sarcastic.

"I hate you so much that sometimes I just want to hit you. Like, repeatedly in the face. Just so you can hurt as much as I do."

"I'm going to stop you there because I don't feel like hearing about me getting my ass kicked," he said. "But, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"Sorry for what?"

He sighed. "That I'm with Maryse, and we aren't going to get our chance."

"It doesn't matter," Michelle mumbled, her eyes on her lap, refusing to look at Mike. "You two belong together anyways. I mean, you guys are clearly soulmates. We wouldn't have worked because of that. So, it's for the best we aren't together, and never will be."

Her words sounded fake even to her own ears, but Mike seemed to believe it. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm glad you understand, Michelle. You're pretty much my best friend. I don't want anything to come between us."

She hugged him back even tighter. "Yeah... me neither."

xxx

"Jack, would you talk to me?" Caitlin followed Jack down the backstage halls. He was definitely pissed. He wouldn't even turn around to talk to her, he just kept walking.

"I'll talk to you when you explain to me what the hell is going on between you and Alex Riley."

"Nothing is going on with me and Alex! He's one of my best friends."

"I heard him telling Mike about how he was in your hotel room earlier today," Jack said, finally turning around to face her. "Why the hell was he there?"

"He came to apologize for being such an asshole the other day. He brought me lunch and we hung out. That's it."

Jack looked down at her. "Really?"

"Really... I swear..." she said, taking a step closer to him. She took his wrapped up hand in hers. "Now, tell me what did you do to your hand?"

He hesitated. "... I punched Alex in the eye."

She dropped his hand and narrowed her eyes at him. "You what?"

"I'm sorry! I thought you two were fooling around!"

"Oh my God! Jack! Why are boys so stupid?" she shouted as she turned away and stormed off.

xxx

"You know how most guys look super hot when they have black eyes?" Maryse said as she sat with Alex backstage.

He grinned. "Yeah?"

"You're not one of them."

His grin dropped, but Caitlin's voice quickly made him smile.

"Alex, oh my God, are you alright?" she asked, putting her hands on his arm.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Maryse scoffed. "I'm here, too."

Caitlin furrowed her brow as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Sorry, Maryse. How are you?"

"Wonderful," she smirked.

"Good for you," Caitlin said before turning her attention back to Alex. "I am so sorry Jack did this to you."

"It's okay, really. It didn't even hurt that much. He hits like a girl. Almost weaker than Michelle."

"He hit you hard enough to cause a black eye..." Caitlin said as she looked at it, wincing as she inspected it. "That's gross."

"Maryse thinks it makes me look hot," he grinned.

"Actually," she started to say but Alex reached over and put a finger against her lips which she quickly swatted away before wiping her lips off.

Caitlin laughed. "Yeah... it does make you look kind of hot..."

Alex quirked an eyebrow but before he could reply, Mike approached. Maryse instantly attached herself to his hip.

"Hey," he said before kissing Maryse, then turning his attention back to his protegee. "I need you, Alex."

"This black eye making you want in my pants, too?" he asked.

"What? No. We have a show to do, dumbass."

"Oh, alright. I'd understand if you wanted in my pants though. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Caitlin laughed, shaking her head. "I'm going to go yell at Jack a little more before finally forgiving him. I'll see you guys, and Maryse, later. Bye." She gave a final grin to Alex before turning and heading off.

"Let's go, bro," Mike said to Alex. "Bye, babe. I'll see you later." He kissed Maryse one final time before him and Alex walked away.

Maryse wasn't alone for long though, because Logan was walking towards her. "Hey..." she said. "So I think something's going on with Ted."

"What about Ted?"

"He's going to call me later. What does that mean?"

Maryse's face lit up. "Oh my goodness!"

"What? What? Oh my goodness, what?"

"He's going to ask you out!"

**A/N: Long time no update, huh? I might start working on this more. I don't know. Let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Gettin' down on Friday

"Okay so, quick question -"

"You called me at 2 AM and woke me up for a quick question, Logan? Really? Really?"

"You sound more like Mike everyday."

"That's insulting right now. I'm hanging up."

"No! No! Michelle, please, it's important."

Michelle sat up in bed, her phone pressed against her ear. It was the first night she had been able to sleep all the way through in a few days because of travel, and she'd been sleeping like a baby. Then Friday by Rebecca Black started playing from her phone (thanks Alex) and it was Logan. Calling to ask a "quick question." Who calls to ask quick questions at 2 in the morning? No one... except Logan.

"You have five minutes."

"Okay if you were going on a date with your ex boyfriend... what should you wear?" Logan asked.

"How hot is he? Are we talking about Ted?" Michelle asked, although she knew the answer to both questions. Very, and duh.

"There is no guy. It's a hypothetical question."

"Okay, so on your date with Ted, wear that really cute blue dress you let me borrow the other day and then those white shoes I always say are gross. You look nice in them."

"Thanks, Michelle... and it's not Ted!"

_Two hours ago..._

Logan and Maryse sat on Logan's bed in their shared hotel room and just stared at Logan's cell phone, which was seated in front of them.

"He's going to call, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" Maryse insisted. "It's only midnight. He's probably just getting back to his hotel, just like we are."

"We got home twenty minutes, Maryse. He should have called twenty minutes ago!" Logan exclaimed, and just as she opened her mouth to speak again, her phone rang. "Oh God!"

"Answer it, answer it!"

"No! It's him!"

Logan was scooting away from the phone.

"Duh! So answer it!"

"No, he might ask me out. I can't do that! Nuh-uh!"

"Logan Adams!"

"Maryse Ouellet!"

"Don't say my name, I'm not the one ignoring his call! It's so rude, Logan."

Logan took a shaky breath. "I fucking hate you," she mumbled to Maryse, who was now wearing a victorious smirk. Grabbing her phone, she hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Logan," Ted said from the other side of the phone. "What's up?"

Just freaking out, almost having a panic attack because you called. You? "Oh... not much. You?"

"I was actually just thinking about you."

Panic attack was on it's way back... "Oh, yeah? Why?" Smooth.

"I was going through my suitcase, trying to get organized and I found a little piece of paper. See, I was back in Louisiana the other day and I put some older clothes in my suitcase and just now I pulled out one of the pairs of jeans and a piece of paper fell out of the pocket. There was something scribbled inside. Very girly handwriting, so it's not mine, and it has a very faded kiss mark on it," Ted explained.

"Oh really?" Logan asked, trying to pay attention while shoving Maryse away every time she tried to press her ear against the other side of the cell phone, dying to know what was happening.

"Yeah. It didn't take me long to realize it was yours. And I remembered... our pact. On the paper, right above your kiss mark, is a date. You remember the date?" Ted asked.

Logan smiled, which made Maryse even more curious as to what they were talking about. "June 1st, 2011. How could I forget?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maryse whispered, but Logan waved her off.

Ted laughed softly. "Yeah. June 1st, 2011. We burried that box in the backyard of your old place. I know we missed the date by a week, but we'll be in Kentucky next week. We should go dig it up."

"Let's do it."

"You're going to have sex?" Maryse whispered loudly.

"I'm looking forward to it... but I'd planned to call you before I found that paper."

"Really? Why?"

"To ask what you're doing tomorrow night."

xxx

"Sure it's not Ted. I'm going to sleep."

"... Okay, it's Ted."

Michelle gasped. "No way."

"Yeah!" Logan squealed.

"Goodnight. Go get some beauty sleep."

Michelle ended the call and put her phone back on the nightstand. She put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Back to dreamland...

Or not. "So, Logan's going on a date with Ted?" Caitlin asked from the bed beside Michelle.

"Yep."

"Good for her."

"Yeah. I say they need to fuck and get it over with."

"Language."

"Fuck."

"Michelle," Caitlin sighed, rolling over on her side and looking at her friend. "Stop being so angry. You told Mike you were happy for him."

"I said no such thing."

"You said him and Maryse were soulmates."

"Who told you all this nonsense?" Michelle demanded to know.

"Um, you."

"... Oh. I did. But, no, I never said I was happy for him. I said it was for the best we're not together though... total bullshit. We'd be fucking awesome together. Can you imagine our awesome babies and our awesome house and our awesome butler named Alex?"

"Yes, that all - hey, wait, why is Alex the butler?"

"He's not..." Michelle said slowly. "They just happen to have the same name... And he looks good in a bow tie..."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That all sounds... awesome, but you told Mike him and Maryse were soulmates. Which, if he believed you'd say that. Even if you didn't love him you wouldn't say that to him, or anyone. I've never even heard you say that word before, unless you were describing you and him."

"Thank you! He's so stupid for not noticing that I was lying."

"You're stupid for lying in the first place."

"Fuck you. I'm going to bed." Turning her back on Caitlin, Michelle closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep.

"Language."

xxx

Mike wasn't rooming with Maryse anymore. One, because he'd missed rooming with Alex. And two, because he just didn't feel right about being with her especially when he was confused about their relationship. He loved her... but was he in love with her? This thought wasn't new, he'd been doubting their relationship ever since he met Michelle, but after finding out how his valet felt about him, those thoughts just increased. He was even more confused than ever and sometimes even all a guy needed was to talk to his best friend.

"What should I do?" Mike asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't know," Alex sighed from his spot in the chair beside Mike's bed.

"You're supposed to help me."

"Sorry, but I can't tell you what to do. You either dump Maryse for Michelle and regret it, or you live happily with your choice and eventually marry her. I prefer the latter in that situation. But then there's the other option. You stay with Maryse, and realize she is your soulmate, or you stay with her and once you realize Michelle's your soulmate, it's too late and she's married to, like, Dolph Ziggler or something."

Mike closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I already know all this, Alex. Stop stating the obvious facts and tell me what to do."

"Mike, I told you, I can't."

"You're so mean. I just want you to help me make a decision that could easily change the rest of my life. It's not that hard."

Alex laughed. "It's almost three. You have a photoshoot in the morning. Go to bed."

"You go to bed."

"I would like to, but you keep bitching."

"Fuck you."

"Language."

"You sound like Caitlin whenever Michelle's angry..."

Alex smiled at this. "Thanks."

"You love her," Mike stated as he sat his beer bottle in the sink and walked over to his bed again.

"I do not love her," Alex defended.

"No?" Mike grinned, climbing under the blankets.

Alex reached over and turned out the lamp. "I love her as much as you love Michelle."

There was silence the rest of the night.

xxx

"Logan, you look like a movie star," Caitlin complimented.

"I'd do you."

"Michelle."

"I totally would. Look at her!"

"Can I watch?"

"Alex!"

Caitlin, Michelle, and Alex sat together on Michelle's bed, staring at Logan who had just finished getting ready for her date. She had gotten ready with Maryse, but had stopped by to show her newer friends how she looked.

"Thanks, guys," Logan beamed. "I'm so excited. I hope I don't throw up..."

"Michelle, you might wanna wait to do her after she feels better... but make sure to let me know, cause I really do want to watch," Alex said, earing a slap on each arm from both Michelle and Caitlin.

"Okay, I'm going to go. Ted's picking me up in half an hour and I still have to finish my hair," Logan said. "I'll call you all when I get back."

Michelle waved to her as she walked to the door. "Make sure he wears a condom!"

"Michelle!" Logan laughed, rolling her eyes.

Caitlin nodded. "No, she actually has a point. You two dated and were serious, so a date might bring back all those old feelings. And you two could... you know..."

"Fuck," Michelle and Alex said together.

"Language. But, exactly," the redhead agreed. "So, make sure he wraps it up."

"You guys are insane. I'm leaving."

As Logan shut the door behind her, the trio on the bed just sat there in silence for a minute.

"Don't you have a date, too, Caitlin?" Michelle asked. She hadn't wanted to ask in front of Alex, but anything to break the silence.

Alex rolled his eyes, unseen by Caitlin.

"Yeah. He's picking me up in another hour. But, it's just Jack, I don't feel the need to impress him too much anymore."

"You already look beautiful, Caitlin," Alex said, and the second he did, he pressed his lips together. "I mean, you know... all girls are beautiful! I like... girls..."

Michelle burst into laughter, but Caitlin smiled. "Thanks, Alex. And despite what Michelle is surely thinking right now, I'm sure you do like girls." Caitlin elbowed Michelle in the side, but that didn't stop her giggle fest. "I'm going to go take a shower," she announced before sliding off the bed and going into the bathroom.

Once the door clicked shut, Alex pushed Michelle off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow! Fucker!"

"What the hell, Michelle? If you laugh, she'll know something's up!" Alex whispered loudly.

"That's not what I was laughing at, asshole," she said as she stood up and sat on Caitlin's bed, away from Alex. "You said you like girls and that was just... hilarious. So don't worry, she doesn't think you like her. She might think you're a little gay, I mean, everyone already does. Are you aware of how close you and Mike get?"

"You're getting off topic," he sighed.

She shrugged. "I'm just saying, bro."

"Whatever, Zack Ryder."

"Woo, woo, woo, you know it!"

_Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!_

Alex snorted. "You haven't changed that yet?"

"I haven't had time," Michelle said, glaring at him as she grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and looked at the caller ID. "Why the hell is Cody calling me?"

"Rhodes?"

"Rhodes."

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to borrow some tweazers or something. Answer."

"I've only spoken to him, like, twice..." she mumbled. She pressed the answer button and brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," Cody said on the other side of the phone, and Michelle noticed he sounded kind of nervous. "Uh, it's Cody Rhodes."

"Yeah, I know. Remember you put your number in my phone awhile ago? Caller ID."

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled. "Of course."

"So, what's up?"

"I was wondering, uh, what you were doing tonight."

Michelle's eyes went wide and Alex was immediately at her side, his ear by her phone. She pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker so Alex could hear.

"Cody, are you asking me out?"

Now Alex's eyes went wide as he mouthed, "He asked you out?"

"Yeah, uh, I kind of am. I know, we never really talk because we're on different shows, but... I don't know. I'd just like if you'd let me take you out."

Michelle looked at Alex, who just shrugged. He was so helpful. "Yeah. Okay. I'd love to."

"Really?" Cody questioned, and Michelle smiled at how surprised and happy he sounded. "Great, um, I'll pick you up at 8?"

She mouthed to Alex, "What time is it?" He pulled his own cell phone from his pocket and showed it to her, pointing towards where the time was. Almost seven. "Sure. That sounds great."

"Awesome. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Cody." She ended the call and looked at Alex, who tilted his head to the side.

"That was odd," he said.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "That was unexpected."

"Why did you say yes?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"Do you like Cody?"

"I dunno... not really. He has nice hair."

"Can I be the one to tell Mike?"

Just as Michelle opened her mouth to speak, her eyes narrowed at Alex, the bathroom door opened and Caitlin walked out, her body in a bathrobe. Michelle elbowed Alex in the side when she noticed his mouth hanging up and he was gawking at her.

"See, I take quick showers," the assistant said, her smile bright until she came closer and noticed that Michelle looked pissed, still glaring at Alex. "What did I miss?"

"Cody asked me out," Michelle started.

"Aw!"

"And this asshole wants to tell Mike."

"So? Why does it matter?" Caitlin asked with a shrug as she kneeled down in front of her suitcase to find an outfit to wear out with Jack.

"I don't want him to think I've moved on and don't have feelings for him anymore! Then he'll think he doesn't have a chance with me," Michelle said. "And he totally does."

"It might make him jealous though, and he'll want you," Caitlin said.

"... If you really want to tell Mike, go," Michelle said to Alex. "I'm not stopping you, but I don't approve."

"Oh, well, I don't have -" he started, only to be cut off.

"Go tell him!" she insisted, pushing him off the bed.

xxx

Alex knew he needed to stop letting girls tell him what to do, but this would be fun. He loved Mike, but seeing his face when he told him Michelle had a date... would be priceless. He got to his and Mike's room and knocked because he, as always, forgot his keycard. He could forget things like that easily when he was excited, and he was definitely excited to hear Mike's reaction. But, it wasn't Mike who opened the door.

"Hey, Maryse," Alex greeted, his smile widening. This just got even better.

"What do you want?" she snapped, walking away from the door. Alex walked inside, shutting it behind him.

"Not you, miss grumpy," he mumbled before turning his eyes to Mike and Logan standing in front of the mirror. "What are you doing?"

"Hi!" Logan greeted, her greeting much nicer than Maryse's.

"Why are all of these people in our hotel room, Michael?" Alex asked, sitting down at the foot of his bed. "I don't mind Logan... but she can go," he nodded towards Maryse.

The blonde diva scoffed at him as she used her hands to brush out Logan's hair.

"No, really, what are you doing?" he repeated, watching the three people in front of the mirror. Logan was applying lip gloss, Maryse was doing Logan's hair, and Mike was holding open a make-up bag. "You are so whipped, Mike. By Maryse and Logan, and Logan isn't even your girlfriend."

"Thank God," Logan mumbled, which earned a laugh from both Maryse and Alex, but a pout from Mike. "Sorry..."

"Why are you back in here? I thought you were hanging out with Michelle and Caitlin?" Mike asked, and he couldn't help but notice the eye roll from Maryse at the mention of Michelle.

"I came back. They're getting ready to go on their dates," Alex said, trying to stop himself from grinning.

"Yeah, I heard Caitlin talking about going out with Jack tonight," Mike said before stopping abruptly. "Wait, did you say their dates? Like..."

"Yep," Alex nodded. His grin couldn't be held back now. "Michelle has a date."

Mike just stood there, staring at Alex. He blinked, but that was the only movement he showed. Alex bit his lip to stop from laughing. Maryse was oblivious to his reaction, but Logan giggled at it.

"With who?" he finally asked.

"Sir dashing."

"She's going out with that kid? What the hell? Why?" Mike's tone caught Maryse's attention though, and she looked less than pleased. "She can do so much better."

"Oh can she?" Alex asked. He was very amused with how this all turned out. Maryse's presence made it so much better.

"I thought he was gay. And not in the way people think you and I are gay. We're friends, we're allowed to act gay together. He just acts gay by himself."

Maryse huffed. "Mikey, why are you getting so worked up over this? I thought she was your friend. Just your friend."

Mike caught on to how he was acting, but was having trouble calming down. "She is just my friend, Maryse. But, as her friend, I think she deserves a hell of a lot better than being some dude's beard. She can do better."

After mumbling something in French, Maryse glared at Mike and stormed past him, into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her and they heard the lock click.

"Nice job, Mikey," Alex said, giving him a thumbs up. "Try to be more obvious about your feelings for Michelle."

"Fuck you."

"Your girlfriend's already pissed with you, I don't think you need to be offering yourself to me."

Reaching into the make-up bag, Mike pulled out a bottle of liquid foundation and threw it. He grinned as it hit Alex right in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow!"

"Hey, I needed that!" Logan whined before turning away from the mirror and walking towards Alex, who was holding it out for her. "Thank you."

"Logan, will you go talk to her?" Mike asked.

"Ha! No! She's your girlfriend," Logan told him, turning back to the mirror to finish her make-up.

"Please. She likes you more than me."

"Really? Because she doesn't make out with me half as much as she does you."

Alex perked up. "You two make out!"

Mike shook his head at his friend. "She wasn't serious, dumbass."

"Aw, boo."

His attention was back on Logan. "Please."

"No," the petite brunette refused. "No. No. No."

"Logan, come on!"

"Holy shit, Michael. No. I'll punch you if you don't leave me alone."

"Logan, plea - ow!"

She hadn't been kidding, so as soon as he said her name, she punched him right in the right shoulder. "Sorry. I did what I had to."

Patting the girl on the back with the hand that wasn't holding his hurting shoulder, Mike nodded. "I know. I respect that. You should teach Michelle to punch."

Alex snorted. "You might not want to keep talking about her. Maryse will have your dick."

Logan turned to him and shook her head. "No, the expression is, 'will have your head.' So, Maryse would have his head."

"No. She'll cut his dick off. Have you not met that bitch?"

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed, offended by that. "She's my best friend."

"I'm sorry," Alex mumbled.

"Come on, would you stick up for your girlfriend, Mike? You never do," Logan pointed out.

"Eh, I'll pass." Well, if what Alex said hadn't been true, he definitely would have stuck up for her. But... well, you know.

"You're such a dick sometimes, Mike," Logan said. Both men just shrugged. They weren't going to deny the truth.

"Hey when do you think she'll come out of there?" Alex asked. "I have to piss."

Then as if on cue, the bathroom door unlocked and opened, and Maryse walked out. She didn't make eye contact with either male as she grabbed her purse and turned to Logan. "Come on. Ted should be getting you soon. Let's go back to our room."

"Okay," Logan agreed as she tossed the make-up she had out into the bag. She picked it up and narrowed her eyes at Mike, then smiled at Alex as she followed Maryse out of the room.

"She hates me," Mike stated.

"Oh yeah... wait which girl?"

"Eh, pick."

Alex chuckled. "I think every girl on this planet hates you."

"Even you?"

"Ha... ha... ha."

"So," Mike sighed. "You think Michelle is over me now?"

"So quickly? Hell no. She's trying to be over you though. You shouldn't care. As bitchy as she is, your girlfriend is hot."

"Michelle's hot, too."

"It's saying things like that, Michael, that get you in trouble with Maryse," Alex said, wagging a finger at Mike.

"Well, she's not in here. I don't care. Plus, all the divas are hot. That's why they're divas."

"Not for their talent and skill in the ring?"

Mike laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, you make me laugh."

A/N: So... three dates next chapter. FUN. FUN. FUN.


	7. Authors Note

Sorry this is not a new chapter, but it really should be. I haven't updated this story, or any of my others, in months. I'm not promising anything for any other stories, but for this one, you can definitely expect new chapters very soon! Three are already done, and I just have to get to them (I've been having computer problems). Sorry for the wait, but I think it was worth it! I hope you all are still reading and following the story. Thanks to those who still are, and to any new readers.

Love, Michelle. :)


	8. Karaoke City

A/N: I'm baaaack! :)

Michelle was always nervous when it came to the opposite sex. It was just something she couldn't get over. So even though she was just going out with Cody, a guy who was extremely sweet, she couldn't stop herself from being nervous. Chances were she'd spill water on her lap, or his lap, or something equally embarrassing. She was going to try and enjoy herself, and not think about that stuff, but it was hard. And then, there was the fact that Mike was in the back of her mind...

But, she tried to think of nothing except for Cody. He was nice. He was good looking. Michelle was going to enjoy herself. She was determined to.

He even opened her car door for her. Add 'gentleman' to the list of Cody's good qualities. He smelled nice, so add that, too. But, dammit... now she was only thinking about the way Mike smelled. She needed to get over that, and him.

"So, where are you taking me?" Michelle asked as he pulled out onto the main highway, trying to get her mind off of Mike.

Cody grinned. "Do you like karaoke?" he asked.

"Not in public," she laughed. She already knew where he was taking her now. She'd heard all the divas talking about the awesome karaoke bar that was in that town.

"Oh, well that sucks for you then," he joked.

Michelle laughed. "I'll gladly laugh at everyone else getting drunk and singing though."

"If I sing, will you?"

"No way."

"Please?"

"I refuse."

"You refuse?"

"I refuse."

"That really hurts me feelings," Cody sighed, shaking his head. "I try to take you somewhere fun..."

"Guilt doesn't work on me," she said, smiling.

"Damn."

xxx

"Maryse..."

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Maryse, baby, please."

Mike leaned against the bathroom door of Maryse's hotel room. Logan had just left with Ted, and as soon as she did, Mike slid into the room. Hoping to catch Maryse before she went to bed. But, the second he walked in, she ran to the bathroom. She didn't want to see him, she made it clear.

She cursed at him in French, or at least it sure sounded like she was cursing at him.

"Let me properly apologize, baby. Let me take you out. There's a new karaoke bar I heard. It's supposed to be great..."

After a brief pause, the bathroom door unlocked and opened. A smiling French-Canadian stood there. "Karaoke City?"

xxx

"Karaoke City..." Logan read the sign of the karaoke bar that Ted had just pulled up at. "I hope you're not expecting for me to sing."

Ted laughed as he found a spot and parked his car. "Please?"

"... Okay. Only because everyone will be too drunk to know it's me."

"I won't be drunk," Ted said in a sing song tone.

Logan laughed. "Aw. No? Too bad. I guess I won't be singing now."

"Did I say I'm not going to be drunk? That was a lie. I'm sorry. I'll be so wasted. Please, sing forever, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll see, Teddy."

xxx

Caitlin was less than pleased with her boyfriend's idea of a romantic date.

"A karaoke bar where everyone is drunk and screeching into the microphone," Caitlin grumbled from her seat at a booth, across from Jack. "You're so sweet and romantic, baby."

"It'll be fun. I promise," Jack said with an annoyed sigh.

"You said romantic. I pictured roses and wine and candles and music," she said. "Not this."

"You want a glass of wine?" he asked, reaching into his back pocket and grabbing his wallet. "Go get some wine."

"Why do I have to go get it?"

"You do this for a living, Caitlin, come on," he said, holding out a few bills to her.

The redhead's jaw dropped. "I'm Michelle's assistant. I work for her. Not for you."

"That's not even a real job, babe."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jack?" she snapped.

"I'm just saying! It's not a job. And Michelle's a bitch for making you work for her."

Caitlin shook her head and began to scoot out of the booth. "She gave me a job when I was basically living on the streets, Jack. I agree, how very mean of her. And yes, it is a job. I work just as hard as anyone else."

Jack sighed. "Caitlin, I didn't mean - "

"Go fuck yourself. I'm out of here."

Caitlin got out of the booth and walked away before Jack could say another word. She was headed for the door when she found herself bumping into someone as they turned away from the bar, and then she was in the arms of Mike.

"Whoa," he laughed. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Away," she said, glancing back to the booth her and Jack had been at, not shocked to see him still just sitting there. He wasn't even going to go after her.

"What did he do?" Mike asked. "Want me to beat him up?"

"If you want to, I'm not stopping you," she said, smiling a little.

"Do you have a way home?" he asked, his face turning serious. "You haven't been drinking have you? You can't drive home."

"Thanks for caring, mom," she said. "I can walk back to the hotel. It's fine."

"I'm not letting you walk all the way back there," he said. "I'll call Alex and have him come pick you up."

That didn't seem like a good idea to Caitlin. Jack and her were fighting. Jack hated Alex. If she left with him, he'd be even more pissed. Did it really matter anymore? She was upset and tired, and talking to Alex didn't seem like a bad way to end the night. "Okay."

xxx

After Mike got off the phone with Alex and got back to his booth to where Maryse was waiting for him, he noticed she did not look happy. At all.

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked. How was she already pissed?

"Did you know she'd be here?"

"Who?"

"You only took me here so you could see her, didn't you!"

Now he was just really confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look!" she shouted, pointing to the stage, where there stood Michelle alongside a guy who worked at the bar, who was helping her get the microphone situated.

Oh. "Oh."

"We're leaving," Maryse told him, grabbing her purse and scooting out of the booth.

"Wait, Maryse, I don't want to go." Stupid thing to say. Very stupid.

"You want to stay and see her don't you? I was right! You do want to see her!"

Yeah she was pretty right actually. "Of course not. I just... I want to sing a song for you!"

She smiled. "You do? Oh Mikey that's so sweet!" She wrapped herself around him in a too-tight hug. He'd managed to dig himself out of that hole. For a little bit anyways.

"So let's just sit down, and after Michelle sings, I'll go."

"You're going to be wonderful, baby." She planted a wet kiss on the side of his face and he just nodded. He'd have to be wonderful, or his relationship might be on the line.

xxx

"I knew I'd get you to sing..." Cody said, smirking from where he sat by the stage, looking up at his date.

"Oh shut up. They had an awesome selection! It has nothing to do with you." She smiled down at him, and then thanked the stage guy as he finished getting the mic down to her height. She was a little shorter than the six foot something guy who'd sang before her.

Bending down, the stage guy spoke into the mic. "Alright, let's give a hand to our next singer, miss Michelle Matthews, everybody!"

Everyone clapped as the intro music of the song began and Michelle mouthed down to Cody, "Please don't laugh." He nodded, but he was already laughing softly.

_"I shouldn't love you... but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away._" She'd be lying if she said that she'd picked the song randomly. She found a song that she could sing that she could relate to. She felt weird singing it while on a date with another guy, but she wanted to sing it. She thought maybe it'd help get the feelings out. It wasn't like he was there to hear her or anything... but then her eyes swept over the crowd and she was drawn to a booth where two people sat. One very blonde girl, and one guy who seemed to be extremely interested in her performance. Things just got awkward for all three of them. Not four, because she felt that Cody was oblivious.

"_I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you but I can't move. I can't look away_," she sang the lines. She couldn't stop singing now. "_And I don't know, how to be fine when I'm not. Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop. Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around I won't let her win now. Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know_."

She glanced down at Cody, who smiled up at her. Yep. Oblivious. She was glad though. She didn't want him to feel bad because she liked another guy. She forced herself to make eye contact with Mike. Might as well make the words count.

_"It's getting hard to be around you. There's so much I can't say. Do you want me to hide the feelings? And look the other way? And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_."

xxx

"Hey, Ted... does that voice sound familiar to you?" Logan hadn't even noticed that someone had begun to singing. Her and Ted had been sitting and talking the whole time they'd been there, and the world around them had kind of disappeared for awhile.

"Yeah... it kind of does..." he said, turning to look towards the stage. "Hey, isn't that Michelle?"

Looking in the same direction as him, Logan laughed. "Michelle is singing. Oh my God. I'm filming this and blackmailing her." She pulled out her phone as she spoke.

"That wouldn't be the first time you did something like that," he said, picking up his beer and bringing it to his lips as she filmed Michelle on stage.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"You do. You just feel like shit about."

Logan forced herself to not smile. "Nope. Sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. I've never blackmailed you."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"Bullshit, Logan. Total bullshit," he said. They were both laughing now. Logan's phone still aimed at the stage, but her eyes on Ted. "I know you know what I'm talking about. You took pictures of me, naked, in the locker room of the company we were working for at the time and then said that you would post them around backstage if I didn't do everything you asked. I forget to bring you coffee one morning and you post them everywhere. I almost got fired because of you!"

She was almost crying from laughing now. "I know," she said in between laughs. "I feel bad about you almost getting fired. I'm so sorry. But that was so good."

"That was when we were together. I can only imagine the shit you'd pull now, since I was such an ass."

"_This emptiness is killing me and I'm wondering why I waited so long. Looking back I realize it was always there, just never spoken. I'm waiting here... just waiting here..._" Michelle sang in the background. But Logan was only half paying attention to the filming of her friend.

Logan just shrugged. "I think I've forgiven you."

"Really?"

"Really. You mean too much to me. I can't hate you forever," she admitted.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment, and they just smiled at each other before Ted spoke. "If you really don't hate me, prove it."

"I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you should sing."

"No. You aren't drunk enough."

He pouted. "Please?"

She sighed and put her phone away. "Fine. But only because I still feel bad about almost getting you fired."

"Awesome. Good to know I can still use that."

xxx

"_... Just gotta say it all before I go, just so you know..._"

Everyone clapped as Michelle finished her song, and as she hopped off the stage, she looked up to see that she was about to be greeted by the man she'd just more or less serenaded.

"We need to talk," Mike said, his voice low.

Before she could even reply, Cody was at her side, his arm around her waist. "You were awesome, and not one person other than me laughed." He then noticed Mike. "Oh, hey, man. I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't either," Michelle said, locking eyes with Mike.

"Just here, you know... with Maryse."

"You gonna sing?" Cody asked.

"Yep. Sure am."

Michelle didn't know whether to roll her eyes and be annoyed or cry because he was going to spill his heart out in song to Maryse. She looked down at the ground and rolled her eyes. She couldn't really cry right then.

"Well good luck," Cody slapped him on the shoulder before leading Michelle back over to their table.

Mike sure did need luck.

He scanned through the song choices. He wondered what Maryse would say if he sang a song about having a bitchy, annoying girlfriend... she'd probably murder him, and for the most part, he liked his life. So he took a different route.

He approached the mic and got ready to sing. He wasn't happy about doing this. He didn't have enough alcohol in him. He was introduced, and then he couldn't back out.

"_Six on the second hand to new years resolutions. There's just no question what this man should do. Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost. Take what I took and give it back to you._"

He looked at Maryse. She was too pleased. What would she do if she knew she wasn't the girl the song was directed towards? Speaking of the girl the song was directed towards, Michelle wasn't looking at him. She was sitting way too close to Cody, and she was laughing at something he said. Mike knew whatever he said was probably stupid and she was just laughing to be nice.

"_All this time we were waiting for each other. All this time I was waiting for you. We got all these words, can't waste them on another. So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you._"

Cody rubbed circles on Michelle's hand with his thumb as he whispered into her ear. He told her how pretty she was and this made her giggle. Did she like Cody? Sure. She didn't have too strong of feelings towards him, but she did like him. And she definitely saw a relationship with him happening. He was nice, he was cute, and at that moment, he was stopping her from paying attention to Mike and whatever love song he was singing to his french poodle.

"_I don't know what day it is, I had to check the paper. I don't know the city, but it isn't home. You say I'm lucky, to love something that loves me. But I'm torn as I could be, wherever I roam. Hear me say, all this time we were waiting for each other. All this time I was waiting for you._"

She didn't hear the lyrics. She didn't see Mike singing right to her. But she did see Cody pull away from her ear to meet her eyes, and she felt his lips on hers for the first time. She also didn't see the heartbroken look on Mike's face.

xxx

"Mikey!" Maryse squealed once Mike had gotten back to their seats. She hugged him tight and kissed him. "That was so sweet. I've been waiting for you all this time, too. I love you so much."

He didn't even have the energy to act happy with her. "Yeah, totally. I feel all those words about you... all of them... just about you. Me and you."

She didn't notice that he was upset. Either that or she didn't care and didn't want to know why. "I really want to go now though. Let's go home."

She didn't wait for a reply before getting up and heading towards the door.

Honestly, Mike was happy to leave. That bar wasn't a happy place for him right then either.

xxx

"Sing, Logan, sing!" Ted shouted loudly from his seat as Logan prepared to sing. He had to be louder than usual so she could hear him all the way up on stage. He gave her a thumbs up as the music started.

"_Summer after high school when we first met. Make out in your mustang, to Radiohead. And on my 18th birthday, we got matching tattoos. Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof. Talk about our future, like we had a clue. Never planned that one day, I'd be loosing you_."

Logan hadn't wanted to choose a song that had so much meaning. But it was right there and she couldn't pass it up. It was just so fitting, and a lot of the lyrics were extremely accurate.

"_In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises. Be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away._

_"I was June and you were my Johny Cash. Never one without the other, we made a pact. Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, woah. Someone said you had your tattoo removed. Saw you downtown singing the blues. It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse._"

Maybe she was getting her hopes up just a little too much, but what were the chances of her and Ted being together again? He'd hurt her in the past, but they'd both grown since then. He'd apologized, he'd been forgiven. They were out on a date! She still loved him. She didn't know if she could admit it to him as easily as she had admitted it to herself, but she knew she did. She just had to have hope. Hope that in the end, true love could conquer all.

"_In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were, the one that got away. The one that got away..._"


	9. What did we do last night?

"Thanks again for bringing me back here, Alex. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. At all. I wish you'd have me come pick you up from karaoke bars more often actually. I enjoy it."

"I'm not in the mood to laugh at you."

"Sorry..."

After Alex had picked Caitlin up, he'd taken her back to her hotel room. She asked him to stay for a little while, since she knew Michelle wouldn't be back until late anyway, and she didn't want to be alone. No way would he turn that offer down. So there they were, sitting alone in her hotel room. On her bed. Together.

"I'd hate you if I were you. I'd be pissed for having to get out of bed to come and get me."

"Yeah but if you were me, and I were you, this never would have happened because you wouldn't have been dating Jack in the first place. I'd realize that I, er, you, could do better. And it's seriously not a problem."

She stretched her legs out in front of her, looking at her feet. "I love him, okay? And besides, I could not do better. Not that I want to. Like I said, I love him."

"Whatever, Caitlin."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Alex."

"Look, I'm just saying that you can get a guy much better than him. One who actually cares about your feelings and loves you."

She snorted. "Yeah, right. Like who?"

He just looked at her for a long second. She looked at him, and it took a second for it to click. "Oh..." she said.

"Yeah..." he nodded, looking away.

"You..." she started. She cleared her throat. "You... love me?"

"Uh-huh."

"... Thanks..." That was the wrong thing to say, she somehow figured.

"You're welcome."

Awkward silence.

She turned to look at him again. He did the same. Then, just as if something pulled them together, they kissed.

And they didn't stop.

xxx

Mike and Maryse arrived back at their hotel room, but as Maryse slid in the key and walked inside, Mike didn't follow her in like he knew she wanted him to.

"Baby, come in," she said when she noticed him still standing in the doorway.

"Look, we have to talk," he said.

"Well, come in and we'll talk. You look silly just standing there."

He sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to be in a room alone with her after he told her what he had to say. "No, I'm staying here. Just let me say this, okay?"

She nodded.

"I care about you so much. You're gorgeous and usually fun to be around, but... I can't be with you anymore. I'm just not in love with you anymore and I don't want to keep -"

Maryse didn't want to hear anymore of what he had to say, so instead of listening, she slammed the door right in his face.

He sighed. That didn't go the way he'd planned, but at least it was over. Now he just had to go find Michelle. She probably wasn't back yet, but he'd wait. He had to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt. They could finally have their chance.

xxx

"Cody, tonight was amazing. I'm so glad you called."

Michelle wasn't lying either. She had ended up having a nice time. Mike being there was kind of a negative, but he hadn't been able to ruin their kiss or the frozen yogurt he bought her afterwards.

"I'm glad you said yes instead of laughing me. I know it was kind of weird me just calling out of the blue, but I've actually liked you for a really long time... and I figured it was now or never."

Michelle laughed as they reached her hotel room. "I'm glad you chose now instead of never."

"Me, too," he said, taking a step towards her. "So that kiss in the bar wasn't the only kiss I'm getting tonight, is it?"

She grinned. "Maybe," she teased.

He grinned back at her as he leaned in slowly. Before they could kiss though, someone yelling Michelle's name interuppted them. "Michelle! Michelle..."

They didn't have to turn to see who it was. Michelle would recognize the voice anywhere. Mike.

Did he really have to ruin her and Cody's goodnight kiss, too?

"Hey, Mike," she said, finally looking at him and either not noticing or not caring about the hurt look on his face.

Cody took a step away from Michelle, knowing that the mood had been killed. "I'll call you," he told her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before walking away down the hall.

"Thanks, Michael," she said, grabbing her room key from her purse.

"Michael? Why am I Michael? Why are you mad at me?" he asked, watching as she messed with the key, trying to get the door to unlock.

"You ruined my goodnight kiss!"

"So? You kissed him earlier. I saw. Was that not enough to satisfy your needs?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Mike, what do you want?" she asked as the door finally unlocked and she pushed it open just a crack, her eyes on Mike.

He hesitated. Did he even want to tell her now? She was pretty much in a relationship with Cody, or at least she was about to be. "Can we talk inside?" he asked. She nodded. He had no clue what he was going to say, but luckily he didn't have to know because as they walked inside, any thoughts about his relationship with Michelle flew from his brain and he was just... confused, about other people's relationships. Because laying in bed asleep together, naked, were Caitlin and Alex.

xxx

Michelle stayed with Rosa that night because no way was she going into that room to sleep. That was just too gross. She didn't want to be near her two naked best friends. She wouldn't have wanted to be there the next morning either, when they woke up and remembered exactly what they did the night before.

Caitlin was the first to wake up. For a second, she thought it was Jack's chest she was cuddled up against, but it didn't take her long to realize that it most definitely was not Jack. She looked up at Alex and her eyes went wide. She screamed so loud you would have thought she was being murdered in there. This immediately woke Alex up.

"Shit! Are you alright!" he asked, sitting up.

"No! I am not alright!" she shrieked. "We had sex!"

Alex smiled. "... Yeah.. we did.."

"Don't fucking smile. This is bad. Very, very bad."

"Why is it bad? I told you that I love you, and we had sex. This means something... doesn't it?"

She shook her head, looking around the floor for her clothes. "No, no, no," she mumbled. "Alex, I'm with Jack."

"After last night, you're still going to be with him?"

"I love him. I shouldn't have done that with you. This was a huge mistake."

"That was not a mistake, Caitlin. You cannot look me in the eyes and tell me that what happened last night didn't fucking mean anything to you."

"Alex..."

"You can't do it, can you? You feel for me the same things I feel for you. Just admit it, please."

She was crying now. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"Don't be. I don't care. Just get dressed and go. Go back to that asshole who is never going to love you as much as you deserve to be loved. Go! See if I care!"

"Stop yelling at me! This isn't easy for me either!"

"It's not? Really? It seems like a pretty damn easy choice to me, Caitlin. You have a guy who treats you like shit, and who is no good to you or for you, and then you have a guy who thinks the world of you and would do anything for you. Yeah, yeah, I understand why this is so hard for you."

Caitlin didn't speak, just quickly pulled on her clothes, trying and failing to make it seem like his words weren't hitting her.

"Meanwhile," he continued."I have to sit back and watch the girl I love continue to be miserable in this shit relationship that she thinks is true love. Sorry, I know see how easier it is for you than me. My life is a piece of delicious fucking red velvet cake!"

"Be gone when I get back, please. This is mine and Michelle's room and I don't think she'll want a naked Alex Riley in her room when she comes back." With those words, she was gone, leaving Alex alone in her bed. 


	10. Decisions

Mike was wide awake, sitting on his bed and watching TV, when Alex got back to their room.

"Hey," he said. He felt like shit. Michelle went straight to Rosa's room after they caught Alex and Caitlin, and they hadn't talked. So even though he was upset about them not talking, he couldn't help but smirk at his friend. But Alex wasn't returning the look.

"Hey." He flopped down on his bed and turned his back to Mike. Mike frowned.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"I thought you'd be in an awesome mood. Michelle and I saw you last night, looking very cozy and very naked with Caitlin."

Alex rolled over on his back and turned his head to look at Mike. "You saw us having sex?"

"Not actually having sex. You were asleep. Thank God. I would have stabbed myself in the eyes if I actually saw you two fucking."

"Oh."

"So, why are you upset? You finally got the girl you want."

"I don't have anyone," he said, sighing. "She's still with Jack."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Why? He's such a dick. Why did you two have sex if she's still dating him?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I thought she finally felt the same way about me, and that she'd be with me now instead of him. But... I just got my hopes up. She said it was a mistake."

"That's such bullshit."

"Tell me about it."

"Shit's gonna be really awkward now, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay... well, actually it's not okay. But I'll get over it eventually. It's not like I was madly in love with her or anything... oh wait. I was. Whatever."

"We can start a single and in hopelessly in love with taken girls club."

This made Alex laugh a little. "That's a really long title - wait, single? Maryse finally broke up with you?"

"Nope. Other way around."

"Whoa," Alex said, sitting up. "You finally grew a pair and dumped the bitch? Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude. Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

"That I want to be with Michelle but she's dating that gay kid now? Yep."

"Awww," he grinned. "That's sweet. Best of luck to you in your pursuit to win her over, Michael."

"Thanks. You, too."

xxx

Caitlin and Alex weren't the only ones to wake up in bed with each other. Logan and Ted spent the night together as well, only not in the way you might think. They'd ended up back in Ted's room and had talked until four in the morning, and she just slept at his place. They hadn't even kissed.

They slept in late. And what's better than waking up at noon? Waking up at noon in the arms of the guy you're in love with. Logan woke up with a smile on her face, and as she removed herself from Ted's arms as gently as she could, he woke up as well. He returned her smile.

"Good morning," he said, his eyes still half closed and his voice groggy.

"Morning," she said. She was still tired, but she didn't want to fall back asleep. It was rare that life was ever better than the sweet things she dreamed about, but this was one of those times. She didn't want to do anything but be there with Ted.

He sat up, but kept his arm around her waist, which Logan was happy about. "You want to go get some breakfast? Or I could order room service."

Before she could tell him that 'yes, yes, yes, that sounded perfect', her phone went off. The annoying beeping that she kept meaning to change told her she had a new text. "Sorry, let me get that real quick." She leaned over to the night stand where she'd left her phone and read the text from Michelle. 'Come to my room now please. Situation with Caitlin. Another girl is needed.'

She sighed. Dammit Michelle. "I'd love to, Ted. But I'm needed by Michelle and Caitlin. Um, maybe we can do dinner after the show though?"

He smiled and nodded. "Perfect."

She smiled back, because it was impossible not to smile back at him. His smile was contagious. She then did something that was probably more of a surprise to herself than to him, and leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Later."

As she left the room, she left him with a ear to ear grin on his face, his hand on the spot where her lips had been.

xxx

"I'm here," Logan announced as Michelle opened the door for her. "Has this meeting begun without me."

Caitlin was sitting on the edge of the bed, her arms crossed against her chest. She looked pissed. "This isn't a damn meeting."

Michelle sighed loudly. "You're being a huge bitch, Caitlin."

"Oh I don't want to be here anymore," Logan said quietly. She went unheard. Michelle and Caitlin never fought. This couldn't be good.

"I am not being a bitch. Sorry I'm just confused."

"What do you have to be confused about? You should be bouncing off the fucking walls right now. An amazing, cute, funny guy wants to be with you and you can't just admit to him, or to yourself, that you want to be with him too? You can't do that but you can run back to that asshole of a boyfriend, leaving a great guy hurt."

Logan furrowed her brow. "I'm confused now..."

Michelle looked at Logan and sighed. "Caitlin and Alex had sex after she had a fight with Jack, and her and Alex both love each other but she's still with Jack and she is pissing me off!"

"Why can't you just stay out of it, Michelle?" Caitlin shouted. "This doesn't concern you at all. Let me figure it out."

"I just want what's best for you... you're my best friend. Jack doesn't make you happy, but I've seen you with Alex. You two are perfect for each other. Logan, back me up here."

Caitlin didn't seem angry anymore, so Logan wasn't afraid to speak. She smiled at Caitlin and nodded. "I have to agree. And even if you don't want to be with Alex, you can't keep being with Jack. He's, as Michelle put it, an asshole."

Michelle put a hand on Caitlin's arm. "But you do want to be with Alex... don't you? You wouldn't have slept with him if you didn't. I know you."

"Yeah... you're right. I do have feelings for him..."

"So tell him! Be with him!"

"Michelle, it's not that easy."

"He loves you, you love him."

"But, Jack-"

Michelle cut her off. "Jack can kiss my ass. He doesn't matter. Just ask yourself, Caitlin. Who do you want to be with? Jack or Alex? Who makes you happiest?"

Maybe it wasn't as hard as Caitlin thought. When it was put into a simple question like who made her happy? That was easy. 


End file.
